Thing Aren't Always What We Think They Are
by prettylittlespobette
Summary: Hey Guys , This is my first Fanfiction , I chose Spoby because they are my fav , Hope you Guys enjoy my fanfic , @spencerstoby is my twitter username Tweet me what you think . This Fanfiction is confusing makes you think that you're right but totally you are not , It will contain Sparia/Spana friendship , and I'll try to add Ezria , Haleb and Paily in a chapter .
1. Chapter 1

Spencer thought her life would be better after senior year , but she was wrong . It's getting worse , she got her rejection letter from UPENN.. It's Summer Vacation and still she hasn't decided which Collage to go to , or where ! Spencer has been thinking about it for long . It's morning , Spencer promised Toby that she would spend the day with him , as she was all cramped with all the studying she had , She was longing to be with Toby to catch a glimpse of his irresistible smile . *PHONE BUZZ* Toby texted that he would pick her in an hour , Spencer felt happy . Later on Toby arrived at the hastings manor ,

"Are you Ready?" , He asked

"Yes I Am but where are we going?" She said with an excitement voice

Toby grabbed her closer to him and whispered "It's a surprise , I know you love surprises"

She gave him a sarcasm glare . They climbed into the car , After a while Spencer noticed Toby was heading toward an abandoned place and she started to Panic

"Toby are we lost?!" She questioned , starting to feel petrified

"Spencer shut up , I know exactly were we are and what I am doing!" He yelled , His voice was filled with anger

"Stop that car , or I swear I will open the door and jump" Spencer screamed , getting more scared

Toby could sense that there would be no point of him shouting at her , he reached behind his seat and grabbed a large stick

"Toby what are you d..." and before Spencer could have the chance to finish her sentense , He had hit her with his stick and she drifted into unconsciousness .

Toby soon arrived at the building he was headed to , the place where Mona , Red coat and rest of A team are . He picked Spencer up from the car and set her on a a chair , Trying her down to it . After a while Spencer started to regain her consciousness ,

Then she heard Mona saying "Welcome back to life again bitch"

Spence tried to rid herself of her strong confines , but they were tied too hard making it impossible for her to untie herself . She stared at Toby in disbelief , the idea of him betraying her so hard for her to comprehand

"Toby , I trusted you!" Spencer said , her eyes brimming with tears

"Ugh" Mona grunts "Stop that , you're fucking annoying" she finished , holding a sarcastic tone to her voice

Spencer started wriggling in place again , filled with anger toward Mona and Toby , She opened her mouth to start yelling but before she could say a word , she felt a sharp object penetrating her skin , she looked at the source of pain , finding Mona injecting her arm *seconds later* Spencer lost consciousness again, When Spencer regained her consciousness for the second time , She started looking around , taking in her surroundings and noticing that she was no longer at the vacated building , but in a forest , tied to a tree . She looked straight ahead , to find Mona holding a gun to her face , knowing that Mona wouldn't hesitate to kill her , feeling frightened at the thought of her own death , She started praying that Mona wouldn't pull the trigger end of her life . She started thinking of how she blindly trusted Toby , cursing at herself for letting him deceive her repeatedly . Her train of thoughts was soon cut but the sight of Toby , coming up behind Mona , he shot Spencer a look that signaled that she could trust him and should stand still , She glared at him , confused , trying to figure in which team he was on, her's or Mona's . All the years they have been together made her take a decision that she will trust him , giving that he was her only chance of escaping . She noticed him reaching out trying to grab the gun out of Mona's hand from behind . Spencer immediately closed her eyes , not wanting to see what was happening between Mona and Toby Suddenly Spencer jumped at the sound of a gun shot , She couldn't get herself to open her eyes , too scared to see what happened

WHAT IF IT WAS TOBY ?

Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter , keep in touch to see what will happen :)


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer woke up in a shock "Noo!" she yelled,shaking uncontrollably.

"calm down,Spencer! It's just a bad dream." Toby said in hopes of calming her down,starting to get worried from the sight of her.

"Toby,you're here!" she said,hugging him tightly,not wanting to let go of him.

"what happened?" he quizzed "I thought the nightmares were over." he said,worried.

"well apparently they haven't." she answered starting to calm down.

"what was it about this time?" Toby asked,curious as to what had her so scared.

Spencer started to remember,"you...you...you" she started sobbing "you were A!" she chocked out,

Spencer was expecting him to be a bit more surprised than he seemed to be.

"Spencer,you're safe here,with me , as long as you are with me I'll never let anything happen to you I promise!" he reassured her.

Spencer felt safe in his arms. Her head was no longer on the pillow but on Toby's chest. The feeling of Toby's lips on the top of her head and him playing with her fingers were the most amazing feelings she ever had

"You should go shower and get ready or you'll be late" he said,knowing how much she hates being late.

"yeah , I should," she said feeling calmed down completely. "you can go back to sleep , Honey." she kissed him and got out of bed.

Spencer was a French teacher in rosewood high school, she's married to Toby,the sexiest boyfriend she's ever had , the kindest one,too. She checked the clock,seeing that she still had one hour to spare,she chose to take a bath instead to calm her nerves. Spencer lied down and closed her eyes,relaxing. After 10 minutes,she was completely relaxed and ready to start her day. She got out of the tub , got dressed and was on her way to work. She picked up Aria and Hanna's daughters on her way , Ellie and Sophia, who were in preschool , She drives them to school everyday .

5 hours had passed , and Spencer's school day was over. She was getting ready to leave when the principle announced there would be a meeting and teacher will leave a little bit later than usual . She called Toby,

"Hey Tobs , I'll come back a little late , there's a meeting in school , I'll come back at 12;00 " She explained

"Oh sure lovely wife , I'll prepare dinner and wait for you" He replied

"Okay Love you , bye" They ended the call

It's 1;30 and Spencer wasn't home yet , After a while,Toby started to get worried , he tried calling her , but her phone was switched off , fueling his worry. He waited more , 2 pm now and he doesn't know anything about where Spencer is , he called all Aria , Hanna and Emily to ask if they knew anything about her , but non of them knew where she was. By the time Toby's phone rang , He hoped it was spencer calling him telling him to open the door to her and she;s outside , he grabbed the phone and answer

"WHAT!" He screamed , dropping his phone

What you think happened ? Could it be an accident , Wait and know


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys for the typo thing in last chapter it was supposed to be 2:00 Am not Pm.

_*2 hours before*_

_Spencer had finished the school meeting at exactly 12 am. It was her and_ Toby's_ anniversary so as Toby was preparing dinner as a surprise for her , she wanted to do the same and surprise him . She was aware of how he would be worried sick about her being so late. When the clock hit 2 am , Toby's phone rang. He grabbed it quickly, hoping it would be Spencer, as soon as he answered, he heard Spencer's voice and his worry grew._

_"Toby,the car.." she started. "it broke down an-and it's too dark here I don't know what to do.: Spencer lied. _

_"What!?" he screamed, dropping his phone, panicing that something might happen to his wife._

_"Spencer,where are you?" he asked._

She gave him the address and was soon dressed and on his way to get her. Once he was there,he couldn't find neither her nor her car. He looked around and noticed a hotel. He grabbed his phone and was just about to call her when he received a text.** "go to room 9001."** Toby instantly figured out that Spencer was lying about the car. He got to the room from the text and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Spencer, open this door or I'll break it," he joked "I know you're in there."

Spencer knew he was crazy enough to actually do that so she went to get the door.

"Close your eyes first." she called from behind the door.

"Okay,Madame."

Spencer opened the door,grabbing him by the arms , leading him slowly inside, his eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes now." she informed him.

Toby opened his eyes,looking around,taking in his surroundings. He was shocked. Surprised from what he saw. Spencer never needed to tell him how much she loved him, it was obvious from her actions.

"Oh my..Spencer," he said, astonished. "you did all this?"

Spencer had decorated the room beautifully. The crisp white bed sheets were covered with a big heart of roses. Candles were all over the room giving it the perfect sight. She reached out her hands, cupping his face and giving him a light peck to his lips.

"I**t's been a year since you restored me to life, A year since the day I knew what love really meant, The day that we were announced husband and wife,the greatest day of my life**" Spencer said,sincerity lacing her voice "**I'm the luckiest girl on earth to have such an amazing husband like you,Toby Cavanaugh.**" "**I love you.**" she said,finally.

Toby was baffled by her words , just looking at her face had him stunned, she held so much beauty and love.

"**I love you, Mrs. Cavanaugh.**" he whispered,

His hot breath fanning her neck making her moan. She dragged him to the couch sitting him down and handing him his present.

"Open it." she said.

Toby was feeling a bit uneasy about her being the one that planned the whole thing and that he hadn't got her a present. He began to unwrap it,carefully trying not to make a mess.

"C'mon Toby , I swear I have never seen anyone open a gift like this. Just tear the damn thing!" she joked.

Finally Toby unwrapped his gift and was shocked by what was inside the box.

"Oh my god,thank you so much Spencer." he said putting his present aside,she had gotten him a guitar. "You're the best." he said kissing her sweetly.

She kissed back, trying to deepen the kiss. He slowly pulled off his shirt,revealing his defined torso that she loves so much,sending sparks straight into her core. His hands brushed down her shirt,playing with the neck line making her gasp. "**You're all mine tonight.**" he purred in her ear. Their kiss started to go off slow before it got deeper again,their lips moved in synch together as they got lost in each other. Toby started to kiss her harder,trying to make the most of the night as they don't get moments like this too often. Spencer started shuffling until she was on his lap,wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. As the kiss got even more deeper,their tongues battling against each other fiercely.

"Spencer , Are you sure you want this?" he questioned,pulling back a little from their heated make out session, his voice was tainted in worry that she might say no.

"YES." Spencer replied, calming his nerves down.

"Let's take this to somewhere more comfortable " Toby teased her , Making Spencer laugh

Toby lifted her off and placed her on the bed and they continued making sweet love till they fell asleep , It was an unforgettable night .

_Tell me what you think of this chapter ?_


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up at 5 am has become a normal thing for Spencer. Even if she had no school, she'd still be up at dawn as watching the sun rise was her favourite thing to do. She slipped out of bed that morning and headed towards the window to watch her favourite scene unfold. As she was staring out the window,Toby started to wake up and he noticed that she wasn't there.

"Spencer!" he yelled

"Toby,calm down." she said," I'm over here."

"Why are you up so early?" he asked.

"The sun is rising,come here." she coaxed.

He got out of bed and made his way towards her,wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"You know," he started in his morning voice. "You are way more beautiful ." he said pointing outside the window.

"I love you,Toby." she said,turning to face him so she could kiss him.

She pulled back slowly suggesting that they have a party that evening to celebrate their anniversary, inviting the girls and their husband's.

"Sure,that's a great idea." he originally wanted to spend the night alone,just the two of them but he agreed wanting to make her happy.

"Spencer, love,it's 5:30,are you going back to bed or should we check out and head home?"

"Uh yeah, home is good." she said.

After they'd and drove home, Toby decided he's going to bed while Spencer chose to stay downstairs and get the house ready for the night.

"AAAAHH SPENCER!" she heard him yell from upstairs making her run up worried that something had happened.

"What,Toby,what is it?!" she questioned freaked out

"There's a spider." he said joking , pointing to the bed.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you scared the hell out of me." she said annoyed.

"Sorry babe." he replied in a joking matter and kissed her cheek sending her downstairs so he could go back to sleep.

Spencer began making preparations for the party. She baked a cake, cleaned the house and decided it was time to call the girls.

"Hey Aria, how are you?" she said cheerfully through the phone.

"Oh hey Spence I'm great, how's your anniversary going?" Aria spoke from the other end of the line

"It's great,we spent the night at a hotel it was so romantic."

"Aww I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks,were having a party tonight, you and Ezra are coming, no excuses." Spencer spoke in fake seriousness,

"yeah sure, we'll be there at about 6"

"Okay,bye" she ended the call and did the same rest of the girls.

It was 1 in the afternoon and Toby was still sleeping and she was done with the house so she sneaked upstairs to wake him up. She got a feather and started tickling him with it making him swat it as if it was a fly. She heard him grumble sleepily and he woke up to the sound of her giggles.

"what are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Waking you up." Spencer stated, matter of factly.

"With a feather Spencer? Really?!" , Spencer laughed again,

"Don't waste time and go shopping for your wife." she demanded in a firm tone.

"Yes ma'am." he said , getting out of bed

***6Pm* **

*door bell*

"Spencer could you get the door,please." Toby called out from his bedroom where he was still getting dressed.

Spencer got to the door, greeting her friends as they all came together.

"Hey guys!" she said happily,welcoming them in

"Happy anniversary!" they all said at the same time making her smile.

"Thanks guys."

They spent the entire length of the night dancing and playing drinking game until most of them were drunk.

"Spencer," Toby said,grabbing all of their attentions.

"I couldn't give you, your present last night so here it is. It's nothing big,but I hope you like it." he said grabbing his guitar and started to play a song that he'd written for her.

When the song ended,Spencer was speechless,she was close to crying from how happy she was.

"Toby..." she trailed off, her mind jumbled with happiness.

The lyrics and his beautiful voice were both enough to make her heart melt. As soon as he set his guitar aside, she climbed on to his lap kissing him making all the girls aww at them while the guys cheered as the door bell rang, breaking the romantic atmosphere that was set.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Toby asked, confused as to who it could be.

"No!" Spencer replied,

going in the doors direction to see who it was and was shocked to find a cop standing at her door.

"Is this Toby Cavanaugh's residents?" the cop asked.

"Yes,and this is him." Toby said from behind Spencer pushing her to the side so he could stand directly in front of the cop.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked, panic evident in her voice.

"It's okay,Spence, don't worry." he reassured her.

"You're arrested for stealing a car." the cop stated.

"What!" Spencer shrieked.

"This has to be a mistake, I didn't steal a car." he said,confused from the position that he's been put into.

The cop turned him around and handcuffed him.

"Toby come on,tell them you didn't do it." Spencer said,with tears brimming in her eyes. "He didn't do it!" she yelled her voice a desperate plea as the cop dragged Toby out of the house and towards the car.

"You have to believe me,he didn't do it!" she begged,her cheeks stained with tears now. "Girls take care of Spencer , whatever she wants whatever happens to me" Toby said voice filled in concern over his wife.

"no! Toby ! " she cried out running after the car until the girls stopped her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for late updating , Alot of homework to do and studying for quizzes **

"Go after him!" she yelled desperately, "he didn't do it,I swear he didn't!"

The girls had decided it would be best if they stayed the night with her and try to get her to calm down. Caleb had went to the police department after Toby was taken , Spencer had begged him to, she couldn't understand why they were taking him away. He didn't do it,she was certain he would never do that. She couldn't sleep all night; too confused and shocked from what happened . she kept mumbling to herself all night, convincing herself,the girls,anyone, that he hadn't stolen that car. By 3 am, Spencer had had enough of turning in her bed after the girls' attempts of getting her to sleep had failed. She couldn't shake the thought of how her parents disliked Toby,how they'd disapproved of their marriage, thinking that he was not good enough of their daughter. She got out of bed with only one thing on her mind; **Toby**. she got dressed and just as she was about to leave, she heard Hanna coming up from behind her. "Spencer,where the hell are you going, its 3 in the morning." she said, her voice laced with fatigue at the late hour that they were in. Spencer needed to get out of the house, she needed to find a way to prove Toby was innocent. She left the house, pretending she hadn't heard her friends query, just to have all 3 girls yelling at her to get back. She got into the car and drove of ignoring her friends to save her husband.

As soon as she'd arrived at the Hastings manor, she got out of the car as quickly as she could and started to bang on the door after ringing the doorbell several times. She heard footsteps, on the other side of the door, along with muffled grumbling of words and Peter shouting "Coming!" he's voice sounding distant as she'd obviously awoke them from their sleep. The door flew wide open, showing a very tired Peter with his wife standing right next to him, looking slightly startled at the late hour that her daughter had chosen to visit them at.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked, eyeing her daughter up and down,taking in her disheveled look, this had to be serious, she thought to herself.

"Have you gone nuts ,Spencer? you've freaked the hell out of me and your mother!" Peter said sounding angry.

"I know you did it!" Spencer finally spoke,her voice trembling with anger and worry of what might happen to her husband, "You hate him,I know you do!" she said, hitting Peter on his chest in anger.

"Did what? are you insane,Spencer," Veronica said, her voice loud with a clear look of bafflement on her face.

"You set this up to keep him away from me," she glared at the both of them,thinking that they're the reason that Toby was currently under hold for a crime that he did not commit.

Her parents were both puzzled as to what she was talking about; they had no idea what had happened to Toby. Just as Peter was about to ask her what had happened,she was already in her car driving away from them,leaving them in a bewildered state.

She was considering going to see Toby, so she called Caleb to see how things were.

"Is he out?" she blurted just as soon as she heard Caleb answer on the other end of the line. "Please tell me he's out and they know he didn't do it." she was trying to sound as hopeful as she could,

but Caleb could still hear worry in her voice. "It's bigger than we thought,Spence. He's gonna need a lawyer." he said,making her heart sink.

She couldn't stand the idea of Toby getting in more trouble so she hung up and drove home, crying all the way to her front steps.

She walked into the house just to find her friends all sprawled out in her living room. She went upstairs as quiet as she could,trying not wake them up. She heard someone knocking on the door,but chose to ignore it.

"Spence, I know you're in there, open the door!" she heard Aria say from behind the door.

"Leave me alone," she called out,not wanting to have to face anyone at the moment.

"Okay," Aria said, sounding concerned over her friend "I'll be downstairs if you need me. Remember,we're team Sparia." She said finally, before going back downstairs. the sound of her friends voice almost got her to smile - almost.

"Has she eaten anything?" Emily said,starting to wake up. it was almost 5.

"No. not since Toby left." Aria said, seemingly upset.

The Next morning, Emily was the first to wake up from the group. She got up to check up on Spencer, only to find that she wasn't in her room. She checked the entire house for her but she was gone. She tried her cellphone but later found out that Spencer had left it at home.

Before going out, Spencer had counted out her options, figuring that if she asked her mom to help, she'd refuse, no doubt in that. She decided that she needed a good lawyer, and went out to get one but to no avail - no one was wanting to help. She was feeling desperate and almost out of hope when she realized that maybe she could be that lawyer that they needed. She'd spent enough time with her mother at work to know how things go,and knew enough laws and information to help the case. She drove to her house in a hurry, and dashed towards her room and for her phone, ringing Caleb and letting him know that she'd got a lawyer and they were ready for Toby's attorney applied bail the next morning and asked him for more details about the case, deciding that the day was more than enough to practice what she'd say at the court room.

The day had come. Spencer got ready and went to the court finding Caleb waiting expectantly for her. He was surprised when he saw her, expecting her to have a lawyer coming with her.

"Spencer!, where's the lawyer?" he asked confused,"The trial starts in a few minutes." he informed her, even more surprised by her chilled appearance, so far from what he'd expected her to be like.

"Here I am," She said cheerily,pointing to herself - feeling proud to be a lawyer even if it were just for one day.

"What?!" Caleb asked,even more confused to her previous statement. "You've got to be kidding Spencer,how are you his lawyer?"

" I couldn't find anyone, I had to do someth.." she was interrupted mid-sentence by a man announcing that they were about to start and that they needed to get ready.

She noticed Toby standing and went straight toward him, kissing him on the cheek. "I'll get you out of here. Promise." She reassured him,

"I'm sure you can do it honey." He said smiling, knowing that she would be able to pull it off.

As soon as the trial began,everyone went inside and the girls, Ezra and Caleb all waited outside for them,worry filling their guts with every hour that passed.

**"I DID IT!"**

They all looked towards the door as a happy Spencer emerged declaring her victory as she ran towards the girls hugging them all. Her happiness in that moment in time,was indescribable.

"Congrats, Spencer." she heard a familiar voice saying from behind her. She turned around,shocked to who the voice belonged to.

"Wren,what are you doing here...how did you know?" she asked , starting to fill the pieces in her mind. of course, she thought. It had to be Wren behind all this.

*Wren the british hot doctor , who was Melissa's fiance , Melissa broke up with him because she caught him kissing Spencer , Wren was into Spencer . He was so jealous of Toby for marrying her and having a happy life, while he was stuck in his miserable life. He'd lost all of his money, his job and was known for his drinking problems. One night he got drunk , got into a car thinking it was his , drove to Spencer's house parked the car in their garage , left it there and called the cops *

_ It all made sense now._


	6. Chapter 6

It has been two weeks since Toby was released , and Spencer was still contemplating whether or not she should tell the cops about Wren stealing the car. She hadn't even told Toby yet. she was turbulent, she was worried that Toby would get mad, or go out of town if he knew she kept it for this long. But she decided to tell him so it wouldn't get worse .

It was early in the morning and as usual Spencer was the first one to wake up. She prepared breakfast for herself and Toby, then went upstairs to wake him up. As she opened the door she realized he was already awake and lying on bed with his phone in his hand.

"Good Morning" she said smiling , climbed on to bed next to him

"Morning" he kissed her forehead ,

"Breakfast is ready" she told him with a grin.

"let me get dressed first" he assured her.

*10 Minutes Later*

Toby came down the stairs , running , holding his phone and getting closer to Spencer. She looked at the phone pointed directly at her,

A message says "Your wife knows who did it!" And was signed by A.

"What is this?!" He asked Spencer, getting frustrated and raising his voice.

"Toby, I was going to tell you today , now! " she promised .

Toby looked at her in shock. She knew and didn't tell him?!

"Who is it?" He asked her angrily.

"It's ... It's .." She stuttered and started sobbing "Wren" she finally said.

"Why did it you keep it a secret, Spencer , to protect him? Huh, cause that's what it looks like to me" he said and stormed out of the house ,

She followed him in her pjs feeling guilty. Emily was passing by and saw Spencer with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong ?" she asked worryingly.

But Spencer ignored her running after Toby "Please wait".

Suddenly Toby couldn't hear Spencer's footsteps after him and heard her screaming . He turned around and saw Spencer sprawled on the ground, bleeding. He rushed to her,

"Spencer! can you hear me? Come on Spencer don't do that to me " he whispered,

Emily was standing in shock by how quick everything happened. She ran to where Spencer was lying

"Toby you have to call 911" he remembered he left it at home and he couldn't leave Spencer like this for even a minute.

"Fuck, I don't have it " he shouted,

they started to panic, and Emily couldn't stop screaming Spencer's name

"Okay the hospital's only a few blocks away " he said hopeful. Toby carefully lifted her off the ground , like he was scared she would break ,

"What are you doing?" Emily yelled a little too loud

"Getting her to the hospital," he replied running as fast as he could towards it.

"Are you crazy Toby ! " Emily shouted, but he was too far already.

Three hours had gone by and Spencer was in the ER disallowed visitors while Toby went back to bring her a few supplies. Spencer's parents and the girls all came storming in together.

"What happened to my daughter Toby Cavanaugh" knowing the use of his last name was only when his mother-in-law was angry. "I thought you promised you will always keep her safe " she made Toby feel even more guilty.

Aria sat down next to him offering some comfort. She noticed his eyes were all red and puffy from crying

"I am gonna kill whoever did this.." Emphasis on kill , and buried his face in his hands.

"Toby Cavanaugh " the doctor called.

"Over here!".

The sight of the doctor who knew all Spencer's conditions worried him. They all gathered around the doctor.

"I am sorry to inform you that your wife has lost her baby , she's okay now you can see her in her room"

**Lost her baby**

The words echoed in his and all of their heads. All of them shocked and confused. Toby ran to her room , He opened the door, she was on the bed laying perfectly still, eyes closed, barely breathing , her long brown hair was fanned out on the pillow. Toby grabbed a chair and sat next to the bed _"I'm so sorry"_ he said kissed her hand.

The worse thing was that he didn't know if she felt his presence or not.


End file.
